Friné
Friné Loathe is a Tartarus Demoness and sister to Demián. She is a secondary Roleplaying character on the Escuela Medianoche (or "Midnight School, College for Mythical and Supernatural Beings") on deviantArt created on November 12th, 2010. She also forms part of the open Bilingüal group Super-League and is one of the Founding members of the Anti-Nemesis. Supernatural Abilities *Fast recovery. She can stand back up and heal herself faster from heavy damage. Small Injuries have a normal human healing factor. *Demonic Shape-Shifting. Though rare, She can take on the forms of people. Like her brother, she is still easily recognizable by her demon eyes, but has no problems with her hair. *Supernatural Strength. As a warrior demoness, she has strength enough to lift cars. *Supernatural Speed. She is not agile, but is capable of runing at the speed of a car. *Control over the Coldness of Envy. Summoning of Subzero atmospheres freezing and covering entire rooms with a small veil of Ice. *Sin Flames. Her control over flames is greater than that of Demián, capable of giving them shape Most commonly in the form of hands. *Soul of Envy. She can turn virtually invisible and spectral. This stops her strength and Speed from working. *Link with Earth's Astral Plane. She can return back to Earth from the Tartarus and virtually any place as long as she is connected to someone's heart. *Demonic Immortality. She can be killed, but this means sending her back straight to the Tartarus. *hindering Presence. She can't touch anybody who has yet to notice his presence, but she can freeze them when summoning her subzero atmosphere. *Magic Recognizer. She can tell by a single look if someone is capable of Magic or is conected to it. Backstory Midnight School Teacher Application She is the first born daughter offspring of a Demon on the Greek Hell of Tartarus. Forced to live treated poorly Friné lived in the shadows. Discovering she has a younger brother who scaped and was accepted by Catholic Hell Devils she grows enraged and envyous. The Sin of Envy grants her access out of the Tartarus which she uses to Attack and Kidnap Demián when his life was turning great. She reveals to him his origins as a Tartarus Demon and his luck of being accepted as a demon of Hatred, making him realize the Devil has no real control over his destiny. Her Envy strengthes her Hatred towards her brother, which in result makes him stronger enough to battle against her. She gives chase to Earth and towards a trap in the Midnight School Library. Demon Fighter Professor Alex leads Demián to the Book of Sins hidden deep within Sealing Friné inside it's old pages for the majority of the second scholar year. On the Third cicle however, Friné Frees herself only to be stoped by the numerous teachers of the school. In need of a Potions Teacher she agrees to become a Midnight School professor, not before she is forced to wear Collar with a Silver Rose. Demián still believes it's a bad idea. Teacher Coupons Using a new Points system, Students are awarded Coupons to spend on items sold by the Teachers. Friné's are the following: *10 coupons = Liquido Estabilizador. (Liquid Stabilizer) Causes any out-of-control Potion to Stabilize as well as it's effects. Bigger doses start nullifying it. *20 coupons = Mezcladora de Magia. (Magic Mixer) A little wooden Staff that Potions and Magic Can't Affect. *30 coupons = Pluma de Hechizos. (Spell Pen) A Pen that uses a sample of a Potion as ink. It will then allow the user to write the Spell to power it up or the words equivalent for Spellcasters. *40 coupons = Recetario de Pociones. (Potion Recipes) A Book Containing numerous amounts of Recipes for all kind of Potions. *50 coupons = Hielo Tártaro. (Tartarus Ice) Ice from the Greek Hell of Tartarus. It never melts and can freeze on contact. *60 coupons = Saco para Polvos. (Powder Bag) A Small Bag to safely transport Magic Powders. *70 coupons = Pudín Protector. (Protective Pudding) A dessert that causes temporal inmunity to Potions, but it does not tastes that well. *80 coupons = Maniquíe de Prueba. (Test Mannequin) A Small Wooden humanoid Figure for Students to test the effects of their potions on. *90 coupons = Caldero Separador. (Separating Cauldron) A Cauldron that reverts Potions into it's various separated ingredients. *100 coupons = Bebraje Universal. (Universal Beverage) A rare and Highly difficult potion that gets any effect desired by saying it, then drinking it. Anti-Nemesis Apparently she has broken out of the book and joins the villain team of Anti-Nemesis, becoming the one in charge of Dark Magic against the Super-League. Together with AntiRhenium, Math Error, The Asesina de Blanco and other Villains, she plots her revenge against Demián and his new allies. Super-League Villain Form Not Available Name: Friné Loathe Age: 19 Ability: Cold Subzero Flames Props: None "A Demoness from the Greek hell of Tartarus. She is powerful, proud and envyous of her brother Demián's life. Using the Subzero Coldness of Envy, she swears revenge on the demon of Hatred." Strength: 4/5 Defense: 2/5 Agility: 1/5 Speed: 3/5 SuperNatural Technique: 1/5 Special Power: Ice Flames summoning 3/5 Villanous Scheme: Freezing Tartarus (Strategy Type) "Friné Disipates herself, freezing the place and all it's objects, covering them with a hard veil of Subzero Ice. Doors and windows are rendered useless as blue flames take the form of Frozen hands and attack" Fun Facts *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. *Though created in 2010 as Demián's nemesis, it's not until 2012 she officially debuts into Escuela Medianoche. Gallery frine___traje_alterno_by_athorment.png|Alternate More Hellish Outfit|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/EMN-Frine-Traje-Alterno-204357249 Frine 2012 by athorment.png|Magic Potions Teacher|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Frine-Loathe-2012-278876195 4_rp_group_FrineLoathe_by_athorment.png|Quick Doodle|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/4-RP-Group-Heroes-n-Villains-271319582 Fan Artwork frine_by_zeldalina.png|By Zeldalina|link=http://zeldalina.deviantart.com/art/ST-Frine-71511-229943695 Em_secret_santa_frine_by_saria_darklindale.jpg|Friné's Ice Affinity|link=http://saria-darklindale.deviantart.com/art/EM-Secret-Santa-Athorment-190784488 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League